


Green

by extrobox



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seductive lil shit, Shopkeeper Watanuki, Watanuki likes to tease Doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrobox/pseuds/extrobox
Summary: Jorogumo pays a visit to Watanuki in need of the seers' assistance, to the annoyance of one in particular. The seers' watcher is always nearby. Always.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between chapters 194-196. Doumeki also has already received the sealing ring from Watanuki at this point. I really took the nonchalant and almost seductive vibes Watanuki gives off since taking over the shop and really enhanced them in this. Watanuki will be the death of Doumeki. XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Watanuki could clearly remember the last time he encountered Jorogumo, also commonly referred to as the Spider Lady or Spider-Woman. He was reminded of it every day due to his left eye, the mismatched colours indicating that his bond with the one called Doumeki ran deep. He was even further surprised to see her standing on his lawn until he realized that his greeting had guided her by the rauya’s urging. She smiled knowingly to Watanuki as the rauya bid his farewell seeing that his business at the shop was complete.

“There’s… A barrier stretched impudently over this store.” She noted with a tinge of annoyance. Her long, manicured nails went to a strand of hair, twirling the blonde locks along with her fingers.

“It’s so people don’t break in here and steal things, like a certain someone I know.” He commented back while giving her the same smile he always bore these days. You could never tell if Watanuki was being serious or not when he smiled, he just smiled. The man’s demeanour had greatly changed since taking over the shop, becoming calmer and calculating, if someone would even say shrewd.

“Does this mean the reason why you’re here is to make a meal out of my right eye?” Watanuki commented while watching Jorogumo approach Watanuki sitting on the veranda of the shop. She sighed while flipping her hair while placing her hands on her hips. “As delicious as that would be, I’m here as a customer today.”

* * *

Watanuki knowingly placed Jorogumo in a room with protection from pipe fox, but she didn’t need to know that he had intentionally placed her here. She might have already figured that out, but he decided not to worry about it until she pointed it out. If, she did. She did note that the pillows that she was sitting on were made of fur from the pipe fox, but nothing else. He kneeled in front of her with two glasses of wine and handed one off to the Spider Lady. Her eyes wandered the room, then fell back on the shop keeper.

“This room is so narrow; you’ll get caught in the flames too were that candle holder to fall over.”

Watanuki paused for a moment, before smiling that same smile at her again. "Pipe fox fire won’t harm me, _ever_.”

Jorogumo arched a brow at her before huffing and bringing the glass to her lips. “You’ve become cute.” She murmured before taking a sip.

Watanuki faintly heard the front door opening, knowing that was probably Doumeki who had arrived with groceries or something of the sort. He found the archer sometimes arriving empty-handed, coming for the sake of being a company to Watanuki. His eyes went from the door back to Jorogumo who was simply observing the room while drinking her wine.

“The wine is delicious,” She looked to the glass before taking another sip tentatively.

“It’s a Bordeaux. I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

He heard footsteps stop in front of the door to the narrow room, deciding to ignore it, knowing that Doumeki would only intrude if his life was any potential danger. The doors were fully closed so there was no way of actually seeing them. Mokona must have told Doumeki that she had come in as a customer today. Jorogumo’s eyes were also on the door, but she was smiling for other reasons as she ran a long nail over her bottom lip. She chuckled quietly to herself as she placed the empty glass down, slowly crawling over to Watanuki in the seductive way she only knew how. She also knew that Watanuki wasn’t affected by her charms, but this wasn’t to try to deter Watanuki. It might have been for her own amusement, or for other reasons…

“I have a wish for the store owner.” She looked down at Watanuki’s still full glass then back up to Watanuki who was watching her ever so closely.

“And that is?” Watanuki asked, closing his eyes briefly.

“There’s something I wanted you to find.” She was fully now sprawled on Watanuki’s lap, hands resting on his chest as he leaned back, wanting to prevent wine spilling anywhere. She made her way up to his chest, now face to face with the shopkeeper. “Is it in this store?” His attention went on the door, knowing that Doumeki was still standing there. He couldn’t see him, but he could sense him clear as day and it seemed as if he didn’t really care that Watanuki knew.

“It is not.”

“You are aware that I cannot leave this shop right?”

She leaned closer, her wine-tinged breath mingling on his lips as she looked up to his face. Jorogumo was a rather seductive creature by nature and it would be foolish of Watanuki to let his guard down even for a moment with Doumeki at the door. “Yes, but there are other methods, am I wrong?” Watanuki didn’t comment at first until Jorogumo asked if he would search for her. “As long as you pay the price, most certainly.”

“Then…”

Watanuki watched as she plucked the long glass stem from his hands and downed the rest of the wine before fully sitting on his lap with her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Watanuki sat there, briefly shocked before feeling the tingle of wine seeping into his mouth from hers.

_Slam!_

Jorogumo didn’t move, she didn’t separate her lips from the shop keepers. She knew that he was standing there behind the door, in fact, she sensed him before he even came inside the shop. She knew that Watanuki had something of a watchdog who was always nearby but her own curiosity got the best of her in terms of how far down that relationship actually went. But now she was with a rather interesting situation on her hands.

She giggled as she parted her lips from Watanuki’s, looking up to the archer as he took two large steps into the narrow room, wearing a deeper frown than he usually bore. He looked positively murderous, what an expression for a human to wear! It excited her. That wasn't something she saw every day. A human striding directly towards her with the intent to kill, did he plan on following through with his intentions? A large bow formed from the ring that was on his left index finger as he got closer. He stopped directly behind Watanuki, bringing the bow up as if an arrow was pointed directly at her forehead. A mist began to form from the bow, showing a delicate outline of an arrow. It began hissing, becoming more visible, ready to be shot.

Watanuki didn’t regard Doumeki standing there, back still facing him. He looked to Jorogumo with a somewhat amused expression on his lips. “Wasn’t that my share to start with?”

Jorogumo giggled, moving to get off of his lap, putting her finger under his chin. “You really did get cute.” Jorogumo began to shrink, before becoming a simple spider attached to a thread. She climbed up to the ceiling, seemingly vanished through the ceiling and away from their presence. Watanuki sighed, moving to get up to face his companion.

Doumeki still had the bow in his hand but it was now at his side, deep frown still evident. Watanuki eyed Doumeki, simply taking in his body language. He chuckled quietly before slowly bending over to get the 2 empty glasses that were on the floor. The shoulder of his white yukata began to slip off of his shoulder, no doubt from Jorogumo touching it. No words were spoken as Watanuki passed him silently, amusement still ever-so present on his face.

“Maro, Moro! Come help get dinner situated.” Doumeki heard the 2 girls calling back, footsteps rushing down the hall and past the open door to meet their master. The bow vanished in the silence of the narrow room as he looked to the ring on his finger. He looked to the spot where the Spider Lady was previously situated and wondered why he didn’t shoot her while he had the chance. He knew that Jorogumo didn’t intend to actually threaten Watanuki in this particular room. He noticed that almost everything was a product of fox magic, not himself included. He still couldn’t get the notion out of his head that disgusting Spider-Woman knowingly taunted him by kissing Watanuki while he was in their presence.

 _Brazen witch._ He thought with clear annoyance.

He heard footsteps coming back down the hall and saw Watanuki leaning against the doorway, pipe now in his hands.

“Why are you just standing there like a fool?” Watanuki asked as he took a long drag from the pipe. Watanuki didn’t even seem phased by what had just occurred. Surely he noticed that something was off. Maybe he didn’t care? Doumeki didn’t say anything, not that he was a man of many words to start anyway.

Watanuki ‘tch’d before striding into the room, confidence not lacking in his strides as he grabbed Doumeki by the front of his dress shirt and kissed him. Doumeki took the pipe that was still in his hands and placed it on the small table nearby before bringing both of his hands to Watanuki’s face and fully kissing him. His kiss was nothing short of a possession, precise intent of wiping that woman’s presence from his lips. Watanuki let out a small gasp when Doumeki’s arm went around his neck to bring the seer closer to him, showing no mercy through their intense lip-lock. When he did finally separate his lips from Watanuki’s, his face was gently flushed red and his lips looking a little swollen. His glasses were titled in the slightest on his face as his eyes fluttered to regard Doumeki. He looked somewhat more pleased by Watanuki’s expression, but not moving to step away from Watanuki.

“Don’t let that woman near you ever again.” He stated. Watanuki’s eyes widened as his dual coloured eyes watched Doumeki. The first words he said since coming into his shop today were that?

A small smile appeared on his lips before it turned into a coy smirk, arms going around Doumeki’s neck and playing with the back of his neck as his fingers danced idly along the skin, knowing exactly what his finger light touch did.

“Were you jealous, Zuka?” He questioned almost coyly. 

“If I recall she ate your eye,” Doumeki said, stating the obvious, not really answering the seers' question.

“All for good reason.” Watanuki shot back, fingers splaying out to dance along his shoulders and back, not really keen on thinking about all those years ago when he was still a nuisance. Even he himself thought of his former self to be quite irritating. Had he really acted like that every day of his life?

“I could have shot her.”

“Hm…” Watanuki trailed off as he felt Doumeki’s hands tighten on his body. He felt like he was caught in a snake’s grasp, tight vices holding him in place. Although this gave him a sense of protection and longing that he always craved from Doumeki. He liked it when Doumeki shredded that stoic expression he always bore and showed truly what he felt about the seer. He liked it when he became the object of possession, for nobody else to touch. It thrilled him in many ways when Doumeki willingly threatened Jorogumo at point with death for touching him, but he knew that he had to get Jorogumo’s request first. Anybody in the spirit world with a brain knew that Doumeki was almost always around Watanuki and didn't have so much of a kind streak as Watanuki did. He would exorcise or kill anything that threatened Watanuki's life in any means.

Watanuki removed his arms from Doumeki’s shoulders, Doumeki also backing off before Watanuki pushed him down onto the cushions behind them. Doumeki looked up at Watanuki, arching a brow as he sat there. Watanuki placed his hand on his hip, cocking his head while looking at Doumeki. His expression was blank, but his eyes were glittering. He stepped forward, lanky limbs moving in stride like a feline as he moved down to rest himself directly on Doumeki’s lap, straddling him as he placed his arms over his shoulders again before bringing their faces closer to reunite their lips again.

Watanuki felt Doumeki’s hands sliding up his back, hands going to expose his shoulder as his lips began peppering kisses along his jaw, revelling in the little mews and gasps his lover was giving as his lips met with his shoulder and fiercely marked the skin. He went further down his shoulder, repeating the process until his shoulder and side of his neck were marred with love bites. He looked up to Watanuki, expression now debauched and flushed as Doumeki engrained this expression into memory. Only he was capable of making the seer look and feel such a way and he intended on keeping it that way. Even if it meant killing that damn Spider-Woman. 

Watanuki sat back on Doumeki’s lap, hands reaching to idly play on his chest as his eyes flickered from his chest to Doumeki’s face. His fingers went to the collar of his dress shirt, fiddling with the buttons and casually unbuttoning them with no intention of actually doing anything following. He just enjoyed teasing Doumeki. He lazily watched his hand working the buttons before speaking.

“You should stay here tonight.”

Watanuki’s hand slid up to the side of Doumeki’s neck, fiddling with the short strands of hair there.

“I had planned on it.”

Watanuki smiled, moving to get up from Watanuki’s lap, but suddenly he was being grasped by the hips and brought down harshly back onto Doumeki’s lap. He let out a startled gasp, glasses bobbing on his face before falling onto his lap. He now glared at Doumeki who had a smug expression on his face as Watanuki reached to grab his glasses. His face was flushed once again from the gesture, Doumeki knowing fully well what he was doing when Watanuki came down onto his lap, thrusting upward in time with the movement of his ass meeting his lap. This time he fully let go of Watanuki who moved to get up from his lap, brushing down his clothing and cleaning his glasses before placing them back on his face. His face was still tinted a light shade of pink but he was all back to business now.

“Come help me with dinner, or else you can sleep in the hallway tonight.” Watanuki obviously didn’t have any clear intent with those words, merely teasing Doumeki as he strode out of the room. Doumeki watched as the seer left the room with a swing in his hips, not turning back to look at the archer as he knew that Doumeki was watching his every movement regardless. Watanuki really did have the grace of a cat and it was undeniably sexy. 

Doumeki swallowed thickly before taking in a deep breath through his nose, stretching his legs out and moving to stand up off the soft pillow. His hands went up to his beck to button his collar back up but decided against it at the last minute. He waited for a few minutes, trying to get the evident hardness between his legs to relax before stepping out into the hall to make his way into the kitchen, following the loud shouts of Maro, Moro and Mokona trickling down the hallway.


End file.
